The Newcomer
by Allenfairytail
Summary: "In the small town of Ponyville, an influx of strangers has come, looking for work, adventure, or just a place to stay. Each has their own tales to spin, whether coming from a soul too deep in their drink or behind closed doors. One unicorn tries his best to leave his mark." Will Contain Action/Adventure, Romance, Humor, some M-rated Chapters and Darker Scenes later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

In the shadow of a massive black dragon, a bandit gang called the Dragon Fangs, that is consists of nothing but mere earth pony stallions, are currently having a feast enjoying the results of their latest raid deep within the mountains. As every stallion were celebrating,a large earth pony stallion, who happens to be the leader of the Dragon Fangs appeared and sat on his stone made throne. The stallion has a long scarlet fire colored mane and tail, brown coat and yellow colored cat like eyes. He wore a large a dark brown trenched coat that appears made out of bear fur.

With a smile and a golden wine cup in his hoof, he shouted, "All right, you apes! Good Work!" The yellow eyed stallion then scooped up some golden coins from a treasure chest next to him. "Here's some of that loot we got!" He then threw all the golden coins in the air and all the golden coins rained down on the stallions, caused every earth stallion to stop eating and focusing grabbing every golden coin on the ground.

As yellow eyed stallion continued to throw gold up in the air he shouted, "It's days like this that makes me glad I became a bandit!"

His celebration of joy quickly ended when he heard and saw a bright light shinning through the night sky. The rest of the stallion followed suit as yellow eyed stallion and quickly saw a yellow ball slowly descending on top of them. The moment when the yellow ball collided to the ground, the ball suddenly grew larger and immediately explode spreading flames.

Every stallion begin to panic and some even begin to run confused and terrified on how their hideout are in flames. The leader, with an stern look filled with shock and anger shouted, "What the hell?!"

Then a stallion appeared next to the leader and said," Boss! Over there!" The leader looked at where the stallion is pointing to and after seconds of getting a closer look, he then turn from shock to pure horror.

Out of the flames strolls a young male and notorious unicorn sorcerer. The unicorn had a very androgynous appearance with is long aquamarine mane that falls to the middle of his back and tail. It is cut in the traditional Japanese "princess style." The unicorn's mane and tail has a sea green color streak in the middle and the unicorn's mane covered completely the left side of his face and possessed pale blue-white iris eyes, that matched the color of a "high mountain glacier" and the coat is bleached white. Unlike most ponies, the unicorn's ears are pointed down and has 4 jewelry on all four of his hooves; 2 gold rings with light emerald jewels and 2 slightly dark grayish silver rings with slightly dark grayish emerald jewels wearing a black trenched coat.

The androgynous looking unicorn then gave the bandits a devilish smile, to which the leader frighteningly replied as he recognized the unicorn. "You... You... You! That rotten little, fire magic user, bandit slayer..."

The unicorn, while retaining the devilish smile was now holding another yellow ball between his right and left front hooves.

The leader, with his eyes wided as they could shouted, "Salamander Snowflake!"

The unicorn then opened his eyes and gave the bandit leader a playful and confident smirk. "That's me!" The unicorn then launched what appears to be a fireball at the bandit leader.

Making haste the bandit leader quickly tried to outran the fireball but his efforts were vain as the fireball caught up to the bandit leader and scorched him, causing the bandit leader to scream is agony and pain upon being caught on fire.

The fireball then collided to a nearby building up ahead and it exploded, quickly destroying the mud-brick houses and spreading flames. Following with three explosions as the result of more fireballs, the hideout was completely in flames slowly destroying the Dragon Fangs settlement.

As the stallions were running for their lives, Snowflake took the opportunity of busting through the bandits's treasure room and destroying all the locks sealing the loot. With all the treasure chest unlocked, Snowflake's eyes wided with satisfaction and joy.

With no time to spare, the young fire sorcerer made way of getting all the loot laying everywhere. There was priceless gems, a few necklaces and there was even a small pony figured statue and a large crown made of orichalcum . Snowflake shouted, "JACKPOT!"

Even thought there was only four to six chests, Snowflake was certain that he has enough room to take every little thing from those bandits. After all, some of the loot were most likely stolen from many different ponies. Snowflake doesn't think that taking all their loot is stealing; he thinks as the bandits getting their "just desserts", as Snowflake himself would put it.

After taking and stacking all the loot in his bag and some in his trenched coat Snowflake made his way to the exit of the hideout. As he was leaving the hideout the bandit leader, with what little strength he has left lift his right hoof and called out to Snowflake in a painful struggle. "That's our Treasure!"

The bandit leader finally blacked out leaving Snowflake to freely traveled out of the mountains disappearing from view and into the night.

* * *

Deep within Everfree Forest, Snowflake is currently walking trail hoping he can come across a nearby village so he can rest. However though, finding rest is the least of his worries...

Even since robbing the Dragon Fangs last night Snowflake has been feeling a bit a tense. And for good reason. He feels that he's being followed from one of the remaining bandits even though he don't see anyone. Yet...

_"I've been followed. I just helped myself to a little of their treasure... and now they're just never gonna leave me alone!" _Snowflake thought as he continued to walk while turning his head looking behind his back a bit to see if someone is coming towards him, only to find there was no one. However, that didn't ease his tension one bit.

"Looks like I'm surrounded." Snowflake spoke as he then run a few steps forwards before stopping in his tracks and turn around and said, "Why don'y you just come out?"

Snowflake's keen instincts paid off and on the nose an earth pony stallion jumped down below and landed a few feet away from where Snowflake is standing. The stallion has orange mane and tail, red eyes and his coat his brown. He also wore an eye patch on his right eye and was holding a scimitar on his right hoof.

With a cruel smile the stallion said, "We've finally got you, filly!" The stallion begin to walked towards the young fire sorcerer with rage, "You think you can make fools of us?! Huh, you little witch?!"

Snowflake on the other hand however, wasn't even intimidated from the stallion's threats and looked at the stallion in slight contempt and annoyance. "Boy, talk about lousy lines. Now look, pal..."

"I've come to carve a little payback out of you!" The stallion interrupted, not interested of whatever Snowflake has to say. Just then, he put his weapon back in his sheath and continue to speak. "At least, I was... but I really don't want to fight you." The stallion gave Snowflake a nervous look.

Snowflake raised his eyebrow a bit, taken back from the stallion's now timidly attitude. He begin to feel a bit suspicious but quickly decided to not pressing forward in the matter since the stallion was no real threat to him. He smiled and said, "Oh, fine. If that's the case then, bye." Snowflake turn around and start to be on his merry way.

The stallion noticed Snowflake leaving and quickly grabbed the end of his trench coat causing Snowflake to stop in his tracks again. "Whoa! Hold on. Only because you'd stomp my ass in a regular fight."

Snowflake slightly turn his head making eye contact with the earth stallion. "Well, buddy..." Snowflake then turn his whole body around completely and continued, "You're not a total idiot then, are you?"

The stallion then let out a smile. "You got stallionhood kid." The stallion begin to snickered a bit. "Of course, being a mare you really don't have stallionhood." The stallion finally begin laughing off from his own joke.

Snowflake on the other hand however turn his head now completely filled with contempt. _"Definitely no class at all whatsoever... *Sigh* But you really can't expect any class from bandits, can you?" _Snowflake then saw something that confirms his inner instincts. A lot of earth stallions readying their weapons paying no attention to the stallion that was talking to him. "You were a real pro back there! Just flying with that fancy fire magic of yours and blowin' us all away!"

Snowflake smiled and played it cool as he now knows the real reason why this stallion that was talking was here. He then turn around and made eye contact to the talkative stallion in front of him. "And then offing the boss with that pony torch number. And then nabbing all our loot before we even knew it. Hell, even we wouldn't go that far!"

Snowflake let out a determined smile. " No rights for the wicked I always say."

"What?!" The stallion's jaw was on the ground while his eyes wided completely caught off guard by the unicorn's statement. Then the earth stallion calm his mind and look down. "Look, the reason I originally followed you out here for... was so I could kill you and avenge the boss!"

"Buddy, what are you trying to say?" Snowflake asked.

The earth stallion then looked up making eye contact with Snowflake. " Come on, how about you join up with us in the Dragon Fangs?"

The stallion's offer seemly caught Snowflake off guard and raised his right eyebrow a bit. "Dragon Fangs?" Snowflake then turn the other way closing his eyes. "Are you kidding?! I don't associate with criminals!"

The earth stallion then jump beside Snowflake so he can pressure him. "Just give us our loot and join us... and everything before will be water under the bridge." The stallion gave Snowflake a nervous smile with a ray shimmering of hope that Snowflake would reconsider. "Come on, its not such a bad deal."

Snowflake turn to his left side and faced the earth stallion bandit. "I'm bad, but not bad enough to join a bunch of bandits."

"Well, I just love how a mare who knows what she wants." The stallion said as he weakly try to flatter and woo Snowflake in.

Snowflake then turn his head and frown. _"Who does this guy think he is? Is it me or I'm a pretty good actor because I'm surprised that he didn't catch on that I'm a stallion like he is! Man! He mus be really that stupid or maybe... deep down... that... I may... be... NO! I'm a stallion! I have a stallionhood! A HUGE one as of matter of act, showing that I am a stallion and possibly more of a stallion than him than he'll ever be!" _

Finally fed up of being around the bandit and decided an answer, Snowflake turn to the bandit and gave him an angry look and shouted, "Forget it!"

Realizing now that Snowflake would not be swayed the stallion bandit jumped back looking stemmed at Snowflake with his scimitar unsheathed and in hoof. "You little bitch! I offer you a deal, and you... Get ready to die!"

Snowflake then lift his hoof and points at the bandit. "Now that's stock dialogue!"

The bandit explode with rage. "Get out here, stallions!" Right on the dot, the stallions that Snowflake saw hidden came out of the bushes quickly surrounding the fire sorcerer with weapons in hoof.

Snowflake slowly examined his surroundings not feeling intimidated from the dire situation he's in. "This is it? Not many of you, are there?"

"Wh-what? This isn't all of us! Listen, I've got guys in the woods who, on my word... will rush out and chop you into mincemeat! After we gang rape you first of course!" The bandit let out a perverted chuckle imagining raping and having his way with Snowflake.

Snowflake on the other hand, shook his head and retaining his cool. "My my... Aren't we getting a little vulgar here." Snowflake then let out a dry chuckle.

The stallion bandit snaps at Snowflake chuckling at his vulgar remark. "Shut up! Now apologize and **maybe** we'll let you live." Snowflake smirks at the bandit, completely unfazed by the bandit threats and made a "Hmph" sound. This was the straw that broke the camel's back. "You little... We'll teach you to mess with the Dragon Fangs!"

The bandit then charged forward with his weapon with the other following suit while Snowflake is creating another yellow ball in his hooves, both of the attackers ready to strike.

But before either parties could even make a move a voice is heard from a distance. "Just a minute!" Both of the bandits and Snowflake stopped dead in their tracks and the yellow ball slowly vanishes. In front of them stood a young kitsune with wisteria lavender fall colored fur and ruby red colored eyes. Despite being a kitsune, it possesses the upper-body structure of a pony with claws all four of its paws. The kitsune also had two set of large fox ears, very thick whiskers and four long tails that are the same color as its fur with white wisteria colored with each end of its tails.

The kitsune cracked its paws and give the bandits a determined smirk. "You'll do no such thing! You bandit scum...Why don't you turn tail and run while you can? Do that and _maybe_ I'll let you all live."

"Shaddup! Stay outta this!" One of the bandits shouted at the kitsune. "Who the hell are you?!"

"I have no name to give to the likes of you!" The kitsune replied in a cool and confident tone.

"What?!" Another bandit shouted in disbelief. Soon, all the bandit's attention were now focused on the kitsune giving Snowflake the chance to escape like most ponies would when being surrounded. But for the young fire sorcerer however, didn't took that chance to flee and instead stood there with his anger starting to build up inside him.

_"God damn you Mamori... I had this covered..." _Snowflake thought as he growled under his breathe. Before the fire sorcerer could say a word and give the kitsune a good scowling for saving him (not that he need it of course) yet another bandit shouted in anger.

"You son of a... Okay, we'll start with you first! Get him stallions!" The bandits then lunged towards the young kitsune.

The kitsune then let out a confident smile and suddenly vanished in thin air. All the bandits stopped in their tracks and were flabbergasted on what just happened. "What the... hell...? Do foxes uses magic?" One of the bandits asked.

"They do not you fucking idiot!" Another stallion shouted.

"Then can you explain what happened just now?!" A third bandit just asked out of nowhere.

Suddenly, the kitsune reappeared next to the fire unicorn sorcerer still retaining a smile. "Heh."

"W-what the hell...?"

"What did that fox did just now? Magic?"

"I just fucking told you! Foxes can't use magic!"

"Well can you explain the fast-moving blur I barely saw?!"

"Yeah and I think I saw what appears to be after-images..."

"You guys are just being delusional!"

"Are we?"

"Whatever, it doesn't matter! Let's kill that weakling fo-"

Suddenly, some of the stallions let out a painful scream and dropped to the ground. Another group of stallion followed suit; painfully scream in agony before falling to the ground. "What the... What did you do?!" One of the stallion shouted at the young kitsune.

"Oh nothing... just used my abdominal speed to quickly make short work of you bandits." Kitsune replied.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?! I'm gonna ki-" The stallion stopped spoke as the started to feel pain and suddenly blood splurged out of his chest where we was wounded at causing the stallion to realized that the fox had abdominal speed, capable of moving so fast that the fox stroked down each and every stallion bandit without they even having time to react.

With all the stallion defeated the young kitsune then walked towards the fallen stallion in front and used its tail to lift the stallion's head giving him a cocky and stern glare. "Never mess with my Dingo... otherwise you won't be so lucky next time. Got it?"

The stallion did nothing but weakly nodded his head letting the fix dropped his head to the ground. The kitsune then walked towards Snowflake smiling brightly at him. "Aw yeah! We took out the Dragon Fangs!" The kitsune the raised its paw. "Up high!"

Snowflake on the other hand however, didn't raised his hoof and just stood there glaring at the overconfident kitsune before speaking, "Damn you Mamori! I had it covered! So clearly, I didn't need to be saved!"

The kitsune let out a pout. "I know that! But I can't let you have _ALL_ the fun Snowy." Mamori then let out a playful chuckle by calling Snowflake his nickname instead of his name.

Hearing Mamori calling him by his nickname made the young fire sorcerer to blush in anger and in slight embarrassment. "How many times do you have tell you Mamori is to ne-"

"Never to call you by that nickname and yadiahda crap... I like calling you that so get used to it Snowy!" Mamori interrupted making Snowflake to be infuriated even more. Just as he was about to angry reply back to Mamori a voice was heard from a short distance.

"Well I'll be! You took out all those varmint bandits just the two yer!" Both Snowflake and Mamori turned to where they heard a country mare's accent and saw a bush.

"Who's there?" Snowflake asked getting ready to chant another fire spell should the voice turn out be a bandit. After a few seconds of the bush rustling and some whispers, an orange pony with a cowboy hat came out dragging a yellow colored pony with wings.

"Sorry for hidin in the bushes, but we didn't want to get in the way of you two taking care of those bandits." She said. The other pony went towards one of the bandits until Snowflake spoke to the timid pony.

"If I were you, I'd keep my distance. Bandits are very dangerous and violent ponies who loves steal, hurt and even rape mares and possibly kill other ponies for their own benefits." With that being said the timid pegasus heed the fire sorcerer's warning and stepped back.

"My dingo is right after all. Also, I didn't kill them. I only injured them enough so they won't get back up." Mamori added.

"Oh... Um, Okay..." The yellow colored pony timidly spoke.

"Anyway, since the whole bandit incident is taken care off we need to get going. I already used a considerate amount of magic and I'm starting to feel a bit exhausted..." Snowflake said as he let a slight tiredly sigh.

"Alrighty then. Well since yer two is already out here, do you need some help gettin out of Sweet Apple Acres? It can be a maze for ponies that don't know their way around." The orange pony said.

"Wait... we're in an apple orchard...?" Snowflake asked.

"She's right! We are! It explains why all the trees have apples growing on them! LOOK!" Mamori replied as she looked at the trees filled with apples. Snowflake followed suit and looked up he too saw the apples on the trees. He realized now the reason what they're doing out here. Snowflake then let out a slight blush feeling like an idiot for not realizing this was an apple archard before.

"That'd be great, thanks." Snowflake said. He then begin straching his head. "I didn't realized that we were in an apple archard. Sorry if we inflict some collateral damage to your precious apple trees." Snowflake apologized.

The southern mare nodded her head. "No need to stay your sorry. In fact, it's a small price to pay if it meant taking care of those bandits. If it weren't for you two we would in some serious trouble."

Snowflake let of a sigh of relief. "Whew... glad you understand. Do you think you two could give Mamori and I a tour around town too? We're both new here."

The orange pony's face lit up. "Why, I'd be happy to. Come on Fluttershy, we should show them around Ponyville! We can even introduce them to our friends." The orange pony started to walk away.

"O-okay." Fluttershy said as she started to follow Applejack.

"Hold on a sec. I just gotta..." Snowflake started to speak as he scan into his coat to see nothing was taken from his coat, to which he was delighted as everything treasure stolen from the Dragon Fangs was in his coat.

"Gotta get what?" Applejack asked as she looked over.

"Oh... Nothing. Jut checking to see if those bandits happened to take anything from. But It looks like I'm all set now. Lead the way!" Snowflake replied.

"Good. Come on!" The orange pony said as she started walking again with Fluttershy, Snowflake and Mamori following her.

* * *

As they went through the acres, Applejack spoke up. "I guess while were all walking towards Ponyville we should go ahead and introduce ourselves. I'm Applejack and that there is Fluttershy."

"Nice to meet you both!" Mamori cheerfully shouted.

"Likewise! So, what's yer names?" She asked.

"My name goes by as Mamori and next to me is my Dingo Snowy." Mamori replied with a smile and a chuckle.

"It's Snowflake! And second, stop calling me as my dingo!" Snowflake shouted as he exploded in anger.

"Just Snowflake? That's kinda odd, most ponies round here have longer names then that. Is it short for something?" Applejack asked in slight curiosity.

Both Snowflake and Mamori realized most of other ponies names have more letters then actual normal names.

"Yes and at the same time no. Snowflake Is my first name but at the same time it is short from my full name but I prefer to called me Snowflake since I dislike my middle and last name." Snowflake replied with complete sternness.

"Now were caught up." Applejack said. "Ya know, that name is kinda unique... I haven't heard a name like that... with the word Snow in it."

"What about my name Applejack?" Mamori asked.

"Your name... Mamori... is very different in fact... this is the first time I hear a name like that..." Applejack honestly admitted to the young kitsune.

"Really?! I knew my name was cool! YAY!" Mamori jumped in overwelming happiness causing Fluttershy to hide behind Applejack from the young kitsune sudden outbursts. Snowflake just rolled his eyes in slight annoyance and Applejack let out a humorous chuckle.

"Ugh... would you stop making so much noise...? Your scaring Fluttershy here! Also, your giving me a damn headache..." Snowflake said as groan in annoyance.

"Oi! You suffered worse than this! Your just still mad that I've **saved** you from those bandits." Mamori pouted.

"Yeah, I was saved by you even though I **didn't** need it!" Snowflake replied bitterly.

"Oh quite acting like a foal Snowy. It's annoying." Mamori pouted.

Snowflake only let out a defeated sigh. Applejack however, begin to chuckled a bit as she faced Snowflake. "Ya know, your personality sort of reminds me of my friend Rainbow Dash."

"Who's Rainbow Dash...?" Snowflake asked clearly confused if the name "Rainbow Dash" is even a name at all.

Applejack chuckled again. "You know if she heard you ask that, she'd probably be in shock from somepony not knowing who she was." Snowflake in confusion as he let the southern pony to speak. Well, Rainbow Dash is the fastest pony in Ponyville. She works with the weather patrol, and most important, she can do the Sonic Rainboom." Applejack summed up.

"The Sonic Rainboom...?" Snowflake asked slowly, now feeling more confused than ever.

"The Sonic Rainboom is... OH! Hey, speakin' of Rainbow Dash, here she comes now!" Applejack replied as she pointed up in the sky with Snowflake, Fluttershy and Mamori looked at where she's pointing sure enough, there was a blue figure leaving a rainbow trail... Coming Straight towards them!

"Hit the deck!" Applejack yelled as she, Fluttershy and Mamori got out of the way. Unfortunately for Snowflake, in the group that he was walking in, they were both on the sides of the group where as Snowflake was standing in the middle. He quickly realized that to the blue figure, it was aiming for him; The blue figure is the arrow and he was the target standing on the bulls-eye mark, with Snowflake himself IS the bulls-eye mark.

With no time to get anywhere Snowflake sighed and said, "Great. Worse. Day. **Ever**." CRASH!


	2. Chapter 2

_"Ugh... Ow, my... everything. What hit me again?"_

Snowflake opened his eyes and saw the cause of the crash, Rainbow Dash. He glared at her and when she opened her eyes, and she quickly flew off him.

"Sorry about that! I don't know why, but my wing just started going crazy!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Maybe you cramped it up yer wing." Applejack suggested as she, Mamori and Fluttershy walked over to Rainbow Dash and Snowflake.

"What! Great, now I'm grounded for a while!" Rainbow Dash said. As she massaged her wing, Snowflake is currently trying to get off the ground. Sad thing is, he couldn't feel his body; therefore he can't move.

"Meanwhile, I'm stuck here on the ground!" Snowflake shouted in an angry tone. They all looked at him.

"How are you stuck on the ground?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Oh... dunno... Maybe because I'm unable to move since I can't feel my body as a resulting impact cause by you!" Snowflake retorted.

"Ooops... Again... I'm so sorry..." Rainbow Dash mumbled as she scratched her hear sheepishly.

Snowflake rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yeah yeah... whatever..."

Mamori suddenly extended one of her tails and slowly entangled Snowflake's body, lifting him into the air. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Applejack's jaws dropped in shock.

"Oh my... your tail! It stretched and its carrying Snowflake!" Appplejack shouted.

Mamori then moved her tail and gently laid Snowflake on her back. "There we go!" She then turn and faced Applejack. "To answer your question Applejack, I'm a kitsune."

"A kit...sune...?" Applejack asked. Mamori nodded her head.

"What is a Kutsune?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It's a **very** long story." Snowflake replied as he groan in pain.

"Oh... okay... well let's be headin onto Ponyville. You still need to meet our other three friends." Applejack said..." Applejack said as she walked towards.

"Alright. Lead the way then." Mamori nodded and they were off towards Ponyville once again.

* * *

Once they got there, the first building that the group stopped at was a certain clothing store. Both Snowflake and Mamori had no idea what was so important about this place until Applejack knocked on the door.

Applejack spoke up. "Hey Rarity, ya in there?"

Snowflake's eye lit up. "Rarity? That's her name? Wow..."

A few seconds later, a pony with a dark purple mane and tail and a unicorn horn came outside. "Oh hello everypony. To what do I owe the pleasure of you all coming?"

"Hey Rarity. Well, me and Fluttershy were in Sweet Apple Acres earlier, when we met our new friends Snowflake and Mamori." Applejack pointed to Snowflake and Mamori, Rarity just seeing them both for the first time. "They're both new to Ponyville so were showin them around."

Rarity was simply focused on one thing; Snowflake's androgynous appearance. "Oh my, how in the world is your appearance is like that?!" Rarity went over and looked at Snowflake's mane and looks. "I have never seen someone's mane in this unique style. Oh it looks marvelous!"

Snowflake just looked at Rarity as if she have officially lost it. Then, Rainbow Dash begin to speak, "Uh, Rarity? We still need to give Snowflake and Mamori a tour of the rest of Ponyville."

"Oh, alright. Mind if I come?" Rarity asked.

"Sure why not. Now come on, we still need to introduce him to tw-" Before she could finish that sentence, there was a gasp coming from behind the group. Before any of them could turn around, a flash of pink ran right past them, giggling. "Make that one more pony to meet."

"What happened to the other friend?" Snowflake asked feeling confused by what they meant, but they all smiled at him with one of those smiles that read _'we know something you don't'_.

"Oh, something tells me you'll see soon enough." Rainbow Dash said, smiling.

"Okay then." Snowflake said cautiously.

"Snowflake... I think these mares are hiding something from us..." Mamori whispered.

"Tell me something I don't know Miss Sherlock." Snowflake harshly whispered back.

"Okay, you can stop being so grumpy..." Mamori scowled at him, as she was starting to get annoyed by Snowflake's bitter attitude.

"Tch... whatever!" Snowflake retorted as he rolled his eyes, causing the kitsune to sigh in defeat.

_"You are such an hopeless cause at times..."_

"Well, either way, I do believe we were going to introduce Blitz to our friend Twilight." Rarity said.

"Oh yeah. Well, what're we waiting for, let's go." Rainbow Dash said.

* * *

As they went around Ponyville, they all showed Snowflake and Mamori around. Every time they stopped by a certain place they all recalled some kind of story there. Some of the stories were funny, others were just a little bland.

Finally, they approached a building that was built into some big tree. They all walked in without any permission. As we all went in the door closed behind them and it was pitch black darkness.

"Okay, why are the lights off?" Snowflake asked. It was simple enough, but there was no response. And to add the suspicion there was no one around Snowflake or Mamori anymore. "Great... my worse fears came true... we're going to get robbed... oh joy!"

"Okay that's it! Snowflake, stop being such a pessimism you bastard." Mamori snapped.

Mamori's sudden comment cause Snowflake's temper to raveled up. "Pessimistic? Oh I'm being pessimistic?! What about you? You were being pessimistic since the day I found you injured years ago!"

"That was before I made a decision to not live in depression or sorrow and put my life back together and move on!" Mamori retorted.

"SURPRISE!" Both Mamori and Snowflake heard when the lights came on. The fire unicorn sorcerer and the kitsune lot track of how many people were present but the both conclude that there were at least thirty ponies all over the place, including the one extremely happy looking pink pony right in front of them; Pinkie Pie.

Snowflake just looked at her, confused. He wasn't surprised or anything, mainly since he don't get surprised that easy so he managed to keep his cool. Mamori, on the other hand, her eyes were sparkling in happiness. Snowflake could understand her feelings; she never had a party throughout her entire life.

Snowflake decided to speak. ""What's all this for?" He honestly had no idea. Like Mamori herself, Snowfalke never had a surprise party before, not even for his own birthday as sad as it is.

"What's it for?! It's for welcoming you to Ponyville silly!" Pinkie Pie answered with a happy obviously voice.

That made Snowflake smile slightly out of happiness for the first time today. Of course counting him owning those dreadful Dragon Fangs bandits. "Wow... I ...um... Thanks..."

Mamori's eyes sparkling even more as she begin to speak. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Pinkie Pie couldn't help but to smile even more, if that was even possible in Snowflake's perspective. "Don't thank me, thank everypony!"

"Thank you all for this. To be honest, I've never even had a surprise party before." They all smiled an nodded, saying things like 'don't mention it' or 'your welcome' and even 'You've never had a surprise party before?!' The last one from Pinkie Pie, and unfortunately she was still right next to Mamori and Snowflake. And to make matters worse, she screamed into Snowflake's ear and he wasn't too pleased about being screamed in the ear. Everyone else went on with the party, talking, dancing, and just overall having a good time.

"OOWWW! Damn Mare..." Snowflake shouted as he rubbed his ear. "Well yeah... anyway, come to think of it, I've never even been invited to a party before." Pinkie Pie's jaw dropped open wide, shocked.

Snowflake didn't see what the big deal was, but she apparently did. She smiled just a few seconds later though, back to her own 'normalness'. "Well then I hope you enjoy your very first surprise party!" And with that, she disappeared into the large group of ponies.

Snowflake just sighed as she decided to climb off of Mamori since he can now move his hooves. Snowflake told Mamori that he's can now move, she nodded her and ran off into the crowd

Snowflake sighed again as he watched Mamori disappear into the large crowd. He had no idea what to do really so he just looked around and saw a snack table. He shrugged and went over, seeing some cupcakes, cookies, and fruit punch. At least he knew what all these foods were so he didn't have to try and guess if the food is good, awful or whatnot.

As he picked up a cupcake, someone came up behind him. "HELLO AGAIN!" He turned around, wondering who it was and saw Pinkie Pie right in his face, again. He'd immediately backed up a step, still keeping his cool under check.

_"UGH! Why was she here again?" _Snowflake thought as Pinkie Pie's behavior was beginning to get on his nerves. "Hi. What did you need?"

"Well, me and my friends never introduced you to our last friend Twilight, so I needed to find you as fast as possible so when I saw you by the cupcakes I wondered which one you got so I ran over to ask you! Oh, and if it's your favorite flavor!" Pinkie Pie said as fast as poninly possible. All Snowflake got from that was she wanted to introduce him to Twilight and what flavor cupcake he liked.

"Okay, well I like strawberry, and where's Twilight if you wanted to introduce me to her so badly?" Snowflake asked.

"Oh yeah! Follow me!" She ran off and Snowflake shrugged as he followed, finishing his cupcake in just a few bites.

When we got to an opening of the large group, there was all of them. Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and a pony he haven't met until just now, Twilight.

"So your Twilight huh?" Snowflake asked.

"Yes. And your Snowflake?" She asked.

"Yeah." Snowflake replied. "So, all of you are friends?"

"Yeah. We've been friends since I moved into Ponyville." Twilight asked. "Speaking of, where did you move from?"

"Well, um... I don't really live anywhere, I just kinda travel around." Snowflake lied. He knew that it was wrong lying to other people and deeply understood that eventually, this was going to come back to haunt him. But despite this, he also knew that it was for the best to lie as he needed to buy himself some time until he could fully trust them enough to tell them the truth. This is due of Snowflake having a lot of 'issues' growing in his foalhood and trust happens to be the number one issue to overcome.

"Oh, okay. Well, in that case, where were you recently?" She asked again.

_"Great, now I have to come up with more lies. Unless..."_ Snowflake thought as he know the risk of lying. If there's one thing Snowflake knows about being pathological liar is that they often, if not always gets trapped within the intricate webs of their own machinations and lies. He will have to be very careful with his words.

"Well, I've actually been bouncing from city to city for a while. People were having trouble with bandits."

"Bandits?" She asked.

"Yes, bandits. Don't worry about me. I can mostly take them with little effort. And Mamori can take them with ease as well." Snowflake replied confidently.

"Snowflake!" Mamori shouted as she ran towards the unicorn sorcerer and tackled him. "Man!This party is awesome! And it's so much fun!" Mamori was jumping on Snowflake's chest in excitement.

Snowflake, who was now on the wooden floor snapped. "Mamori! Get off of me!" He pushed the young kitsune off of him. As he got up, he noticed that Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Applejack were starting at him in shock. He couldn't see why they were shocked until he realized that... the long bang mane that covered his right side of the face was now pushed aside, leaving his right eye exposed. Snowflake's right eye is, unlike most eyes that supposed to have matching colored eyes was strangely maroon that was, "as red as wine." The main six were shocked by this new found discovery.

"You have heterochromia!" Twilight examined.

"Heterochromia? What's that Twilight?" Fluttershy asked timidly.

"Heterochromia is a gentic condition in difference in coloration, usually of the iris but also of hair or skin. Heterochromia is a result of the relative excess or lack of melanin, or a pigment. It may be inherited, or caused by genetic mosaicism, chimerism, disease, or injury." Twilight examined.

"Shhh! Not so loud! Most p-onies don't really treat me like normal because of it. I don't want everypony knowing that I even have Heterochromia. People will see as a freak." Snowflake said.

"Oh... I'm really sorry. Don't worry though, nopony around here would judge you because of that." Twilight said. The others looked kind of upset about it.

"It's okay. Besides, I guess it's only natural for them to want to avoid a pony who isn't normal. But yeah..." Snowflake looked down in sadness.

"Anyway, what race is your friend Mamori is? She dont seemed to be either an earth pony, unicorn, pegasas or even an alicorn. Or..." Twilight stopped as she gasped. "Could Mamori be... a..changeling?!" All the other begin gasping from the possibility that Mamori could be a changeling.

"Um... what IS a changeling?" Snowflake asked.

"You dont know what a changeling is?" Rarity asked.

"No I don't..." Snowflake casually replied. "To answer your question Twilight, Mamori is a kitsune."

All of the mares look at Snowflake with confused look on their faces.

"W-what's a-a-a k-k-ki-kisune?" Fluttershy asked.

"Kitsunes are foxes that are intelligent beings and as possessing magical abilities that increase with their age and wisdom. Most can grow tails every 100 years while there are some who can grow their tails every 50 years." Snowflake replied.

"So... Kitsune are foxes... but except they have magic abilities of a unicorn and an alicorn ... And they can grow a tail every 100 or 50 years...?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yep. That sums it up." Snowflake informed as he nodded his head.

"Wow! That is amazing! I need to write this!" Twilight shouted as she try to get out and write the discovery of Kitsunes only t be stopped by Pinkie Pie and spoke up to the group.

"Speaking of magical abilities, let's magic this party up!" She screamed out happily.

They all lit up again and smiled. "Pinkie Pie's right, we shouldn't be standing around. This is Blitz welcomin party!" Applejack said. The main six, Snowflake and Mamori agreed and went on with the party, all of them having a blast!

When it was all over, Applejack asked Snowflake and Mamori if we could sleep in the barn on her apple orchard. Since Snowflake and Mamori had no where else to sleep, Snowflake was originally going to look for a tavern to sleep. But after much persuasion from Mamori, coupled with the fact that both of them were tired, decided to agree and spent the night sleeping in a barn.

"MAN! TODAY WAS A GOOD DAY! WE DEFEATED THE DRAGON FANGS BANDITS, OBTAINED A LOT OF LOOT FROM THEM, MADE NEW FRIENDS AND BEST OF ALL THEY THREW A PARTY FOR US!" Mamori shouted overjoyed how their whole day went. She then turned to Snowflake. "What do you think Snowflake?"

"All in all, I had to admit... For a town that is this small, I had a good day today." Snowflake replied as he begin to smile.

_"Snowflake..." _Mamori thought as she smiled at her friend happy to see Snowflake smile once in a while.

However, their happy moment suddenly ended with Snowflake's smile turn into a playful smirk. "Of course counting on how much we score of the loot I grabbed. Fufufu..."

Mamori's smile instantly turn into a glare. "UGH! AND HERE I THOUGHT YOU WERE THINKING ABOUT THE FRIENDS WE MADE AND THE PARTY THEY THREW FOR US! YOUR SO DAMN FUCKING SELFISH ALL THE TIME!"

"Whoa! What are you talking about?!" Snowflake asked.

"Ugh! Nothing! I'm going to bed. Goodnight Snowflake." Mamori bitterly replied as she turn around and lay herself on the stack of hay, closing her eyes and slowly driffed to sleep.

_"Tch. What was that about? Ugh... Not going to think about tonight... I'm going to sleep..." _Snowflake thought as he laid his back on the nearest pile of hay, closing his eyes and quickly fell asleep.


End file.
